What
'''What '''is an odd Draconequus spirit that works in the Circus with two other Draconequus. Description What is a white Draconequus made up of different animal parts, however unlike other Draconequus, he also had none animal parts that make up his body as well. What has a bat like face with the tips of his ears turning into snake. He has round meerkat eyes complete with dark rings around his eye lids. His head his topped with eight tentacles and his neck has black stripes. What has a long body, his stomach is plated with large scales. He has five fingers one both his hand however his left arm is that of a tree branch. His right foot is that of a mountain goat while his left is some kind of insect. He has a long tail about the same length of his body tipped with a tortoise shell with flowers peak out the tip. Unlike other Draconequuses, What lacks wings, making him unable to fly, however he can float for short periods of time by using a magic spell he learned. Like most Draconequus What likes to twist things beyond the norm. He enjoys confusing others, however this is not an act of malice. Instead What likes making others think outside of the box. What is silly and odd in nature. His giggle sounds like a hyena laugh. History What started to work in the Circus from when he was a teenager. This was where he met Insanity and Psycho, fellow Draconequuses, and other traveling companions within the Circus. Working in the Circus allowed What to find a good use for his powers as well as make many new friends. After Discord returned, many ponies turned on the Draconequus race, however What managed to escape this wrath, because his Circus friends protection. What preforms in the side show acts as well as a main act, using his magic to preform tricks. He works as a magician and once his Circus encounter Trixie, however they didn't want anything to do with her attitude. Most cities and towns the Circus visited were fairly good to What. However when the Circus came to Ponyville, What was greeting with inhospitality because this was the epicenter of Discord's chaos when he returned. After first the ponies didn't like What however some came to see the different shows at the Circus. During his time in Ponyville, What met the Ivory crew. They enjoyed his performance and where some of the few ponies to not be judgmental towards him. The Circus quickly left Ponyville however and did not return until after Discords was reforms, when thoughts about Draconequuses were slowly changing for the better. What decided to give Ponyville another chance. Gallery Pictures of What. What DQ.jpg|What is that over there? Trivia *What has no relation with Discord and is actually a lot younger, born sometime after the Crystal Empire disappeared. *What's laughs sounds like a hyena despite the fact that he has no hyena parts on his body. Category:Draconequus characters